An International Conference on the Etiology, Diagnosis and Treatment of Craniofacial Anomalies is planned for May 1976 at the New York University Medical Center. The conference is to be conducted under the auspices of the Educational Foundation of the American Society of Plastic and Reconstructive Surgeons, Inc. and it will bring together a faculty of distinguished research specialists in various disciplines which are involved in the study in treatment of craniofacial deformities. These disciplines include: plastic surgery, radiology, orthodontics, teratology, ophthalmology, otolarynglogy, neurosurgery, neurology, anesthesia, cephalometrics, speech pathology and human genetics. Four major subject areas will be covered: orbital-cephalic malformations, premature craniofacial synostosis, mandibulofacial dysostoses and facial microsomia. Presentations will be made on the etiology classification, incidence and pathology of craniofacial anomalies, with special reference to studies in developmental biology; identification of animal model systems which can be utilized in exploring special problems related to the development of such deformities; longitudinal studies of facial growth and the effect of surgical intervention; and current methods of surgical reconstruction of craniofacial deformities.